


Немного о шахматах (а точнее совсем мало)

by TinARu



Series: Драбблы G-PG-13 [23]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post-Star Trek Beyond, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinARu/pseuds/TinARu
Summary: В ребуте Кирк и Спок не играли в шахматы. Самое время изменить это.





	Немного о шахматах (а точнее совсем мало)

— Джим, я полагаю, что сейчас твой ход.

— Что? А, точно, прости, друг!

Кирк моргает, растягивает губы в легкой усмешке и тянется к доске. Надо сделать над собой небольшое усилие, прекратить спать на месте и наконец нормально пообщаться со Споком, а то они взяли дурную привычку встречаться только на мостике. Как раньше. Позорище.

— Так, что тут у нас, — бормочет Кирк. Закидывает ногу на ногу. Облокачивается в кресле на другую руку. Слегка ерзает и наклоняется. Потом опирается на подлокотник левой рукой, стуча пальцами правой по губам.

— Джим. — Спок укоризненно смотрит из кресла напротив. Раньше бы вскинул бровь, теперь даже не напрягается — что с этого Кирка взять, да?

— Фигово у меня сегодня играется, Спок.

Наступает немного неловкая тишина, в которой Джим всячески старается выглядеть не слишком виновато. Выходит не очень.

— Смею не согласиться с формулировкой, — спокойно сообщает Спок, и через секунду правая бровь все же ползет вверх. — Впрочем, несмотря на тот факт, что твой речевой оборот кажется мне грубым, смысл высказывания я поддерживаю.

— А короче, дружище, никак не мог выразить мне свое простое человеческое «да»? — ворчит Кирк, потирая шею. Она болит. Все тело болит. Да даже мозг, черт бы побрал этот барахлящий биологический процессор, тоже болит. Так вообще бывает? Надо спросить у Боунса.

— Джим, очевидно, что твои мысли не здесь, поэтому считаю целесообразным прерваться…

— Нет, Спок, нет! Я соскучился по нашим посиделкам! Целую неделю мы почти не разговаривали. Как капитан я считаю такое поведение неуважительным по отношению к своему коллеге. А как Джим Кирк я просто не собираюсь начинать новую неделю, не пообщавшись со своим другом. Я даже соскучился по тому, как ты выносишь мне мозг! И…

По мере страстного монолога Джима лицо Спока все больше вытягивается, а брови поднимаются все выше. Пока наконец Спок не выдерживает и крайне неуважительным, по его мнению, способом, а на самом деле простым поднятием ладони, не останавливает его.

— Джим, я всего лишь хотел предложить отложить нашу игру до следующего раза и сконцентрироваться на беседе, которая нам обоим необходима.

— О, вот оно как, — бормочет Кирк и слегка выдыхает. Сбегать от него не будут, выгонять из собственной каюты тоже. Неплохое начало. — То есть играть сегодня не обязательно?

Губы Спока слегка дергаются, немного надменно, словно он с минуты на минуту начнет свою классическую отповедь-лекцию на тему "Как сильно люди могут разочаровать среднестатистического вулканца за двадцать четыре секунды". Правда Джим знает, что это его выражение лица означает всего лишь попытку не улыбнуться. 

— Да-да, я настолько обленился.

— Я бы так не сказал. Анализируя высокую степень занятости команды на этой неделе и тебя как капитана в частности, могу заметить, что ты достойно играл целых четыре с половиной минуты. 

— А потом стал играть ужасающе хреново?

— Столь категорическую оценку я бы не рискнул давать в данной ситуации. — Спок чуть наклоняет голову. Губы опять дергаются. — Скорее твое восприятие стало… 

— Эй, я не спал!

— Конечно нет, Джим. — И голос такой елейный. Чертовы вулканцы.

— Не смешно, — упрекающе начинает Кирк, но тут же сдается и, откинув голову на спинку, тихо смеется.

Когда он поднимает голову, то видит лишь изгибающиеся губы Спока и слегка приподнятую бровь.

— Предлагаю выпить чаю и немного посплетничать.

— Необходимо выполнять данные действия именно в такой последовательности, Джим?

— Я предпочитаю делать все сразу, ты же знаешь, Спок.

— Шахматы?

— Завтра.

— Договорились.

А сегодня им найдется о чем поговорить.


End file.
